


Breathe

by harmonysKiss



Series: Clannad - Mimiko and Rize's Arc [1]
Category: Clannad
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fucking, Health Issues, Lesbian Relationship, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Scissoring, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Unofficial Adoption, Vaginal Fingering, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonysKiss/pseuds/harmonysKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rize Okazaki's father was an abusive bitch. He managed to beat her up when he heard she was gay. Doing so caused irreparable damage to Rize's respiratory system, forcing to use oxygen tanks and tubes to breathe properly.<br/>Rize and Tomoya, her twin brother, didn't live with her father after that. Instead, they lived with the family who helped them to get to hospital that fateful night - the Furukawas.<br/>Rize grew up with Nagisa Furukawa like a sister, but Nagisa's younger sister, Mimiko, hated Rize.<br/>So when Rize begins to develop a crush on the other Furukawa sister, she's surprised and scared. What will Mimiko's reaction be?<br/>This is a story of love and loss, of hatred and friendship, and explains how quickly bonds formed can be broken, and how quickly bonds never formed can be created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~SPOILER WARNING~
> 
> This book may contain spoilers for the anime Clannad. While this story focuses on the route of Mimiko and Rize, it will also have other arcs in the anime, which will probably end the same way as the anime - mostly in tears and sadness.
> 
> Clannad quote of the day: "Sanae told me the only place I could cry was in the bathroom... and in Daddy's arms. Is it okay to cry now, Daddy?"
> 
> FEELS
> 
> Zahlya Umculo, out.

They say that every life has its ups and downs. Every life is worth something but feels like it's worth nothing. Every life is special.

In my case, I either have a great life ahead of me, or I'm the exception that proves the rule. Because my life is absolute shit.

Let's start from the part of my life that started a string of bad luck. The time of my life when I nearly died.

3 YEARS AGO

She realised, suddenly, that day. It hit her like a wall she had just walked into.

Rize Okazaki was sitting at her desk in school, waiting for the start of fourth period. Her class was sitting around, chatting. Rize in particular stared at the door, watching the girls who were coming in from PE. Her eyes were fixated on one girl's butt - she recalls the girl as Mikiko Sayaka. Her long aquamaine hair fell softly around her cute face. Rize caught herself thinking, _She is so hot. I'd like to kiss that._

Rize shook her head, confused. Maybe it was a one-time thing. At that point, Mr Komura walked in, and started the lesson.

Throughout the lesson Rize found herself fixated on Mikiko. She was one of Rize's best friends, so she was extremely close to her. But when she found herself thinking thoughts of lust every time she glanced at Mikiko, when she felt her heart thump loudly in her chest as Mikiko leaned in close to whisper something about the content, Rize knew instantly - a crush. On a girl.

Her twin brother Tomoya would be fine with me being lesbian. But, if her alcoholic dad was drunk and he heard… he'd probably kill her.

Rize decided to tell Tomoya, but keep it a secret from her father.

That afternoon, the twins walked home together. Both were silent, but Rize's face was flushed red. Mikiko and her twin sister Kyouko were walking just ahead of the pair and all Rize could think about was how much she wanted to kiss Mikiko...

"Hey, Rize!" Kyouko called out, bringing the lusting girl out of her daydream. "Come on, leave that deadbeat alone and walk with us!"

Rize's head snapped up. "U-Uhm, s-sure!" she stuttered, surprised, and ran up to the girls, trying not to blush. She heard Tomoya snicker.

Mikiko started to talk animatedly with Rize and Kyouko about a new hobby she'd taken up, caricatures, with Kyouko occasionally interjecting. Rize was listening with rapt interest, commenting on things she found cool.

Eventually, the trio parted ways, and Rize let free a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

"Hey, Rize," Tomoya called, running up to the girl as she unlocked the door to the house. "You having fun?"

"Yeah," Rize replied, stepping inside and over the empty wine bottles and chip packages. "Mikiko and Kyouko are good friends." At the mention of Mikiko's name, Rize's pulse quickened and her face heated up.

Rize started on dinner, trying to force it down. Eventually she managed to calm her racing heart and her cheeks slowly cooled. But, after the siblings were sitting, eating their ramen, he brought her up again, and this time Rize couldn’t hide the obvious blush on her face. Tomoya gave her a quizzical glance, eliciting a response he wasn't expecting.

"Um... Tomoya..." Rize blushed harder, something she'd found herself doing a lot. "I... I have a crush on Mikiko..." she admitted.

Tomoya's eyes widened. "Who, him?" he laughed nervously. "I couldn't blame you. To a girl, he must be very hot."

Rize looked up, surprised. "N-No, Mikiko Sayaka, my best friend Mikiko?"

The sound of a grocery bag dropping to the ground alerted Rize to what Tomoya had seen - the pair's father standing behind them. Rize froze, terrified.

"What the fuck did you just say?" his drunken voice slurred. "What gender do you have a crush on?"

Rize slowly turned around, lip quivering. "Um... Mikiko is... a... a girl..." she whispered.

The next moment, Rize was curled on the floor, holding my stomach as her father pulled his foot back for another blow.

“Stop! Dad, stop!” Tomoya screamed, trying to hold him back. But he couldn’t stop him. The steel-capped boot connected with Rize's chest, the resounding crack sending waves of pain through her body. No, waves is the wrong word; it was one mass of pain, webbing through her body as a ton of burning bricks were dumped on her aching chest. A few ribs were broken, and Rize had a punctured lung. Every shuddering breath she tried to inhale sent her pain centre into a fit.

Rize's fuzzy eyesight was slowly going dim, but through bad and fading vision she watched as Tomoya stepped in front of her ailing body. As if underwater, muffled sounds reached her ears. They sounded like, “I said stop.”

Then a thud as Tomoya fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder and moaning.

“T… Tom...oya…” Rize croaked through a tear-choked throat, reaching numb fingers towards her twin.

Tomoya turned to his sister, fear and pain evident in his eyes, and shakily stood, shoving the dad against the wall with his uninjured arm. In one short sweep, he had swung Rize over his shoulder and started sprinting out of the house.

Rize shut her eyes, focusing on breathing. She found that if she sucked in a fast, short breath, it would only send a small burst of pain hurtling from the wound, only slightly adding to the everlasting stabs already emanating. But she was on the verge of passing out as they ran.

***  
“Help, someone, please, anyone!” Tomoya called, looking around the darkened neighbourhood. His shoulder was murder, but Rize was more important. She was barely breathing.

Suddenly, lights illuminated the street beneath his tired feet. Tomoya looked up through tears he didn't know he was shedding. There he saw the sign, the kanji and katakana lit clear as day: 古河パン. Furukawa Bread.

"Hey! Is anyone home?" Tomoya called desperately.

"Shhh..." Rize mumbled. "Tomoya, I'm sleeping..."

Tomoya glanced down at her twisted body, held gently in his arms arms. Her blue eyes stared up at him, tired and lethargic.

"Are you okay? Shit, Rize, are you in pain?" Tomoya gently lay her on the ground.

She smiled. "Nah. Can't feel much of anything, really."

"Are you alright?" came a woman's voice from time bakery beside the pair. "I heard you calling."

"Um, um..." Tomoya fumbled with his words. "My sister and I... Rize's hurt! Badly!"

"Oh my," said the woman, stepping out of the bakery. "What's your name?"

"T-Tomoya Okazaki..." he got out.

"Mom? What's going... Okazaki-san?"

A familiar girl stepped out of the bakery. She looked about Tomoya's age, maybe a year younger, and was staring at him intently.

Tomoya shut my eyes, gripping his shoulder. Furukawa girl, around my age, knows me...

He exhaled. "Mimiko-san." Rize and Tomoya were in the basketball club with Mimiko. She was a year below them.

She frowned. "Mimiko Furukawa. Call me Furukawa."

"Fine..." Tomoya sighed. "It's not like you care that Rize is laying on the ground, about to die..."

Furukawa looked past him with an air of indifference. "Huh. Look at that."

"Oh, fuck off," Tomoya murmured under my breath.

"Imo-chan? Mom? What's going on?" another voice called from the shop. This one was also female, and it was laden with sleep.

"Onee-chan!" Mimiko cried happily, her cranky and mean demeanour instantly replaced with a sweet and happy facade. "Some kids in the year above me turned up; the girl is hurt!"

The third girl stepped out of the bakery, rubbing her eyes. Tomoya recognised her as Nagisa Furukawa, a girl in his year. She smiled at Tomoya. "Oh, Okazaki-san." Then she glanced over at her mother, who was calmly on the phone to the emergency services.

"We're at the Furukawa Bakery, Hikarizakia. Yes, that's right. Fifteen minutes? You'd best hurry, this girl can't breathe. Thank you. Yes, alright. Bye." The woman hung up and slid the phone back into her apron pocket.

She smiled at Tomoya, just like the other girl. "It's alright, Okazaki-san. Your sister will be fine."

***

A world, awash with white. Not snow, just an everlasting emptiness. She was no longer in pain, for pain didn't exist. She certainly wasn't dead, just in a world of in-between.

She had visitors. Her crush, her friends, and an unknown pair of girls were regulars. They always ended their conversations with, "I hope you wake up soon."

Her brother came every day, or at least that's how she imagined it. In this world of white, passing time was nonexistent.

She couldn't communicate with them, no matter how hard she tried. Every time she spoke, all she heard was a hushed whoosh, like she was whispering so quietly she couldn't hear herself. She would answer their questions, but they never heard.

Eventually, after an eternity of nothing, the whiteness began to fade. It was replaced with a buzzing black that was fuzzy grey around the edges. The grey seemed to get fuzzier each day, and the black seemed to grow lighter at the same rate. She heard jumbled voices, mainly words like "condition" and "improving".

Then, all at once, a flare of light, and she was awake.

First beeping. A heart monitor, probably. Then the scent of antiseptic, sharp and unwelcome. Rize felt her stomach growl.

The next second she was bolt upright, fully awake as if by magic. Her eyes darted around the room; they had missed seeing. Her nose sucked in a breath of clean air - probably pure oxygen.

She looked to her right. There, in a chair, sat her brother, asleep, snoring softly. The brother she'd missed was within an arm's reach.

"T... Tomoya..." she choked out through a parched throat. She coughed, then tried again. "Tomoya?"

The blue-haired boy sat up, and a smile on his face sprouted faster than a dandelion in spring. "Rize! Oh my god, you're awake!"

His laughter was music, and Rize had never heard music like that. It was full of hope and happiness. Rize awkwardly hugged the boy from her bed.

Soon, a doctor walked in. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Okazaki-san."

"Hi," Rize stated simply, waving.

"I'm Dr Airo, and I'm the head of your medical team," he continued. "You have been in a coma for nine months. You arrived at hospital with two snapped ribs and a collapsed lung. Unfortunately, all we could do was remove the lung. You now only have one, and as such will be using breathing apparatus for the foreseeable future."

He said it so calmly, Rize almost fooled herself into thinking that she was only hurt a little. But then the full weight of what he said sunk in, and Rize almost screamed.

"So... what?" she whispered. "I have to repeat my third year?"

"Yes, but that's the least of your worries." The doctor paused. "Obviously you can't live with your father anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Breathe - Chapter 1

3 YEARS LATER

"Rize-chan, it's time for school!" Sanae Furukawa's melodic voice sang, throwing open the curtains in Rize's room. The third-year repeater's eyes fluttered open, and she sighed.

"Morning, Sanae-san," Rize yawned, sucking in a deep breath through her nose. The pure oxygen flooded her single lung, and woke her to an extent. Through tired eyes she squinted at the morning sun.

"Breakfast is on the table, dear," Sanae replied sweetly, walking out of the room and moving into Tomoya's room to repeat the words she just spoke to Rize.

Rize stood up and stretched gently. Her eyes shifted to the meter on her tank of oxygen.

Three-quarters empty. Should probably refill it.

Sliding skinny feet into fluffy slippers and pulling a thin robe over bony arms, Rize replaced her tank with a full one, strapped it to her cart, and shuffled downstairs. As she wheeled the oxygen tank down the stairs, loud thudding noises resounded through the stairwell.

“Oh, shut up, will ya?” a rude and insensitive voice snapped from the top of the stairs. Rize turned her head to see Mimiko Furukawa tapping her foot impatiently, still half-asleep.

The golden-haired girl rolled her green eyes. “You don’t have to make such a racket.”

“Yes, I do,” Rize replied curtly, and continued her slow descent.

Mimiko huffed in frustration and turned back up the hall. Rize finally reached the base of the stairs and walked significantly faster into the dining room.

“Hey, kiddo,” Akio Furukawa murmured, shuffling past with a tray full of bread.

“‘Sup, Akio-san,” Rize replied, stepping aside.

Sanae came up to her a moment later, carrying two uniforms and two lunchboxes. “Take Nagisa’s things to her, will you?” she asked, smiling softly. Rize nodded, and started to walk up the stairs, much slower than before.

Eventually, Rize reached the top and moved to knock on Nagisa’s door. As she did, the door slid open, leaving Rize in a stupid position.

“Oh! Hello, Rize-san,” Nagisa giggled, taking a lunchbox and her uniform. “Thanks so much, I was just gonna go ask Mom about this stuff.”

Nagisa shut the door again.

Rize moved back to her own room and slid the door shut as well, beginning to change into her uniform. It was a slow-going process, and occasionally Rize would have to hold her breath to be able to take out her tubes to get a piece of the uniform on. But she managed to get dressed in under five minutes, and was soon back downstairs, munching on a piece of onigiri.

Tomoya sat next to Rize, also eating. Across from him was Mimiko, who paid no attention to Rize, nor Tomoya. Nagisa was trying to engage Mimiko in conversation, but she was very impassive and said little.

Rize finished her breakfast at the same time as Tomoya, and the two of them stood up to leave.

“Finished already?” Sanae asked, a bemused expression on her face. She came over and began to collect the plates.

Mimiko shovelled the rest of her rice into her mouth and stood. “I’m done too,” she mumbled, grabbing her bag and lunch. She rushed out the door, muttering a quick goodbye to her parents.

Nagisa shook her head and got up. “I should probably catch up to Mimi-chan,” she explained, taking her bag. “Thank you very much for breakfast, Mom, it was delicious.” Then, turning to Rize and Tomoya, she beamed. “See you guys at school."

She sprinted off after Mimiko.

Rize sighed and stood too, picking up her backpack and gripping the handle of her tank cart. “You ready to go, Tomoya?”

Tomoya nodded, standing up. “Come on, let’s go.”

Rize took his hand and waved bye to Sanae. The twins began their long commute to school.

***  
“And so you see, that the sine of the right-angled triangle is the side opposite to angle…”

Rize lowered her head to the desk in front of her, resting it gently and shutting her eyes. She exhaled softly and shut her eyes, trying to zone out the teacher.

Mimiko looked over at her, a bored expression plastered on her face. "What's up with you? You dead?"

"You wish," Rize snorted. "I'm tired, and I don't understand this."

Mimiko scoffed. "It's easy, you moron. Do you need a tutor?"

"Yeah," Rize admitted.

Mimiko smirked. "My room, five pm tonight."

Rize flushed at the possible implication those words had. While she felt nothing more than slight dislike for Mimiko, it was always hard to be alone in a room with a girl. "Fine. Whatever."

Mimiko turned back to the board, copying neat notes, while Rize studied her, trying to figure out the reason for her blush. Mimiko had a less-than-likeable personality, and golden hair wasn't Rize's favourite. So why did the thought of being alone in a room with her terrify her?

Rize had to admit, though, her constant scowl was kind of adorable. And her green eyes, while shallow, were pretty cute too.

But Mimiko had no figure. She was flat-chested and skinny to the point of unhealthiness. Her skin was pale and untanned from hours spent on computers rather than in the sun.

And yet, Rize still felt some attraction to her, no matter how contrived and bitchy Mimiko was...

Snapping herself out of her stupor, Rize fiddled with her fountain pen, contemplating taking some notes. But then the bell rang, the teacher left, and the people on duty hurried up to scrub the chalkboard.

"End of third," Mimiko remarked, leaning back in her chair and looking over to Rize.

Rize stared at Mimiko. "Are you sick or something?"

Mimiko frowned. "Rude," she muttered. "No, I'm not, why?"

"You're talking to me, by choice, and not because it will benefit you." Rize bit her lip. "Excuse me if I'm concerned."

Mimiko shrugged. "It's not all about me," she mused.

"Yeah." Rize rolled her eyes. "Only 95 per cent of it is."

Mimiko chuckled. "Touché, you douche."

Rize's eyes snagged on the indicator on her oxygen tank. The needle hovered in the yellow. "Fuck," she muttered. "Fucking hell."

"What's wrong now?" Mimiko demanded, but her voice had a worried edge to it as she noticed the tank. "Oh, no..."

Then the bell rang, and the teacher walked in, instantly beginning the lesson. Rize immersed herself in the lesson. She was interested in History, especially the wars. It put things into perspective; how her life was better than some other people's.

Then all of a sudden, harsh nothingness hit her nose, and she made a noise like a fish out of water. Already growing dizzy, she noticed the needle had hit the red. Trying to stay calm and breathe through her mouth to retain some oxygen, she reached over and tapped Mimiko on the shoulder.

"What?" Mimiko snapped in a whisper, turning away from the film they were watching, only to see Rize fall onto the ground. "Oh, shit!"

Rize gasped for air a few more times before giving up. It was hopeless, it was goddamn hopeless, her life was miserable, and she was all out of air.

Letting herself calm, she shut her eyes, unconsciousness taking her almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Cold, sweet oxygen finally flooded her lungs, and her blood instantly took the oxygen to her brain. Rize stirred, eyelids fluttering. But she did not awake, not yet.

Mimiko, worried out of her mind, instantly relaxed. Rize was alive. She would be okay.

This was why they kept spare oxygen tanks in the nurse's office. Rize was often swapping them during the day - at lunch, in class - but she'd been so caught up in her work that she'd forgotten to go change it.

Rize was laying in the nurse's office, still unconscious, but now breathing. Mimiko felt as though an entire weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt happy that Rize wasn't dead, although she had no idea why.

I hate her, I hate her, I hate her....

This was Mimiko's mantra, one that she only occasionally believed. Right now, she didn't even try to convince herself. Instead, she took Rize's hand and gave her an impromptu kiss on the cheek.

Rize stirred again, her head shifting on her pillow. Mimiko dropped her hand and backed off, red as a tomato. She decided to sit on the chairs outside and work on writing out tutoring notes for Rize.

***

"You know, Okazaki-san," Nagisa began as the pair worked and the Furukawa Bakery. "I don't really know much about you. I mean, we've lived together for three years, but we've mostly been sticking like glue to our sisters. You were on the basketball team, right? But you quit because of Rize, didn't you?"

Tomoya stopped, left hand automatically drifting to his right shoulder, his injured one. "Yeah. Something like that. Um, I mean, it was Rize's dream, so... I didn't want to live out a dream she couldn't."

"Of course." Nagisa picked up one of the leftover breads, the "Crispy Crackly Rice Cracker Bun" - a bun with a rice cracker inside, and grimaced. "This bun looks deceptively like anpan."

Tomoya took it from her hand and grinned. "I'll try it if you will," he challenged.

Nagisa flushed. "Um, no, that's alright -" 

Tomoya had already bit into the bun, creating a resounding crunch. He chewed, swallowed, and made a face.

Sanae was suddenly standing behind Nagisa on the stairs, apparently summoned by the crunch like moths to a flame. "How was it?" she asked, smiling.

Tomoya glanced up. "Um... Crunchy, and very surprising... I wasn't expecting such an... inspired flavour!" he lied.

"Wonderful!" Sanae cried, clapping her hands in delight. "I knew it would be popular!"

"Hey asshole," Akio scoffed, walking into the store. "Put that leftover crap down, I'm gonna go throw it out, no-one else will eat it -" He seemed to notice Sanae, who sniffled.

"My bread... All my bread is... Nothing but leftover crap!" she sobbed, running past Akio, Tomoya and Nagisa. 

Not missing a beat, Akio picked up two more of the buns. "No! No, Sanae, I love your bread, honest -" He sprinted out the door, in the direction Sanae went.

Tomoya sighed and handed Nagisa the bread. "Your turn."

Nagisa shuddered. "If I do this, will you play basketball with me?" she asked.

Tomoya froze. "Y... Yeah..."

Nagisa bit into the bread, another crunch echoing through the store. She chewed slowly, then swallowed with a noise like "Guh".

Tomoya smiled. "How is it?"

She frowned. "You better play basketball with me. That was mean."

Tomoya's smile faded. "Of course I will... Yeah..."

Nagisa smiled. "How about this Saturday, after school?"

"Okay." Tomoya nodded, but he was still gripping his shoulder. 

***

Rize sat up in her bed in the infirmary, waking as suddenly as she did that day in the hospital. She whipped her head around, recognising the sights and scent of the school infirmary. Noting there was no-one by her bedside, she coughed loudly, bringing someone in.

"'S about time you're awake," Mimiko grumbled. "Mom and Dad are probably worried sick about me."

Rize rubbed her left eye. "Of course. They'd be worried sick about the girl with the perfect immune system, not the one with only one lung and oxygen tubes."

Mimiko turned on her heel, grumbling, but something about her attitude towards Rize had changed. She seemed less hateful, more... fake. It was almost like she was hiding something.

Rize swung her legs off the bed, slowly got down, and spoke for a bit with the nurse. After that, she walked out, surprised to see Mimiko still waiting for her.

"You could have gone ahead, you know," Rize told her as they left the school. "I wouldn't have minded."

Mimiko shrugged. "I was busy, and I had a little talk with..." She'd been about to say 'the basketball club leader', but Rize was still sore about having to quit. 

"Yo! Okazaki!" a male voice called from the gate. Rize glanced up, surprised, and saw Youhei Sunohara, Tomoya's friend.

Rize waved, confused. "Sunohara-san," she acknowledged, while Mimiko just scowled.

"Oh, sorry, girl Okazaki," Sunohara yawned. "I thought you were your brother."

Rize smiled plastically. "Oh, of course. I'll tell him you said hi."

Sunohara shook his head. "Actually, I have something to ask you about, too."

"Oh, really?" Rize feigned interest, while Mimiko fumed beside her.

"Yeah." Sunohara stretched, trying to appear casual. "A new cake shop opened up just down the road from my door. Maybe I could take you there this Saturday for its grand opening."

Rize shook her head automatically, quickly thinking up a polite lie. "I'm sorry, Sunohara-san, I work on Saturdays." She glanced over at Mimiko, who would normally say "No you don't", but she had her steely gaze locked on Sunohara.

Sunohara shrugged. "Come on, baby, ditch work. It'll be fun! Maybe afterwards I could take you to my dorm room, show you a thing or two..." He winked suggestively.

Rize stepped backwards instinctively, her patience wearing thin. "Sunohara-san, please -"

"She said no, you no-good low-life deadbeat!" Mimiko snapped. "How dare you suggest something like that? Rize can't get into a sexual situation! Have you not noticed her oxygen tank? She has one lung! One! And she doesn't want to go with you anyway. Get that through your thick skull, and then get out of our hair!"

Sunohara opened his mouth to reply, but Mimiko had already landed a kick to his jaw with her sneakered foot.

He flew backwards and skidded along the ground, landing six feet away. Mimiko grabbed Rize's hand, seemed to think better of it, and swept her up in her arms, grabbing the oxygen tank as well.

Rize could feel herself blushing, but it seemed Mimiko was blushing too. They stopped running at the bus stop in the centre of town, panting. Well, at least Mimiko was.

Rize jumped out of Mimiko's arms as if she'd been stung. "What the heck?"

Mimiko shrugged. "Would you rather... That deadbeat... Raping you in his dorm?" she hissed out between breaths.

Rize thought for only a second, although she pretended to think for much longer. "No," she finally stated.

Mimiko seemed offended by Rize's pause. "Had to think about that one, didn't you? What, you actually considered that being raped was better than being carried by me?" Mimiko stood, tears welling in her eyes. "Well... Fine!" She stormed off, before beginning a sprint to hide her tears.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm such an idiot._ Rize slapped herself in the forehead.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I running?_ Why did I say that? Mimiko started to run faster to hide her tears.

_Why did I have to pretend to think there?_ Rize felt tears of her own begin to spill down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. For what reason, she didn't know.

**Why am I so stupid?** both girls thought to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> So Clannad is my favourite anime EVER. While it might be boring to some, Clannad is a heart wrenching anime with so many feels you die. You find yourself beginning to cry whenever the mains cry, laugh when they laugh, or cry when the feels begin to explode.


End file.
